


Vacation

by puglover409



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puglover409/pseuds/puglover409
Summary: Sonic relaxing on the beach with his boyfriends





	Vacation

It was the time of their lives. Sonic looked at his two boyfriends with nothing but overwhelming love in his eyes and in his heart. He sat on the hot sand under one of the many palm trees that dotted the beach and gestured for Knuckles and Tails to sit with him. They both sat and snuggled into their shared boyfriend as he wrapped his strong arms around them. "I love you both so much, you know that? You two are the best things to ever come into my life. You've stuck by my side for years, and I'm so grateful to call you mine," Sonic whispered, looking back and forth between the two as he spoke. "We love you too, Sonic," Tails replied, "you know that we'll always be there for you, right?" Knuckles snuggled in deeper, agreeing with Tails. "Man, i hope this moment never ends."


End file.
